Donne-moi de la chance
by FouyChipita
Summary: Nico vient de perdre sa jambe gauche suite à un accident de voiture. Même avec une jambe mécanique, impossible de continuer d'être une idole scolaire. La senpai déprime. À moins qu'une certaine joueuse de tarot ne réussisse à lui rendre le moral, et même plus. OS Yuri


**Salut tout le monde ! Voilà mon premier One-Shot ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira (je pense qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes, j'ai fait de mon mieux, mais s'il y en a, vous m'en voyez désolé. N'hésitez pas d'ailleurs à me dire s'il y a des formulations maladroites ou des choses dans ce genre).**

 **Warning : Cette fanfiction est une fanfiction YURI. Femme x Femme quoi. Si vous n'aimez pas ça, ne vous forcez pas à lire ce genre de choses.**

 **Disclaimer : Love Live! ne m'appartient pas, parce que si ça m'appartenait, le yuri dominerait Love Live, Nico serait mise en plus en avant et le NozoNico régnerait en maître !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Nico avait juste voulu traverser. Écouteurs dans les oreilles –elle écoutait le dernier morceau qu'avait composé Maki – elle avait traversé en se dépêchant, après tout elle devait aller faire les courses pour sa famille. Et c'était là que la voiture avait tourné au carrefour, sûrement en grillant un feu rouge. Nico ne l'avait pas entendu, le son était beaucoup trop fort. Elle avait juste pu voir un passant se précipiter pour l'aider mais la seconde d'après la voiture lui était rentrée dedans. Elle avait senti son corps se tordre et sa tête avait tapé sur la chaussée violemment. Elle avait fermé les yeux, entendant juste les cris des passants et le bruit des pneus freinant subitement.

Quand elle s'était réveillée, Nico n'avait pas compris. Sa vue était trop floue sur le moment pour ressembler à quelque chose et tout son corps la lançait. Elle avait mal, beaucoup trop mal. Ce n'était pas normal. Puis quand sa vue se stabilisa, elle remarqua qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre. Non, ce n'était pas sa chambre. Aucuns posters d'idoles, aucunes peluches, aucuns coussins... Tout était trop blanc, tout lui donnait envie de vomir. Ah oui, elle se souvenait maintenant. Elle devait être à l'hôpital. Son accident était si grave que ça ? Et ce qui l'inquiétait c'est qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se mouvoir, enfin si, évidemment qu'elle pouvait bouger les mains, mais pourquoi elle avait l'impression d'être paralysée sur place ? Tout le bas de son corps refusait de bouger. Nico avait peur, terriblement peur. En fait, elle était terrorisée. Et la seule défense qu'elle trouva, la seule chose qu'elle trouva pour éviter de voir la vérité en face et surtout pour éviter de comprendre, ce fut de hurler. Elle ne savait pas quelle heure il était, mais d'après la lumière qui était filtrée par les stores, on était sûrement tôt dans la matinée. Et alors qu'elle reprenait son souffle juste pour continuer à crier, elle entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir, et deux personnes en blouses se précipitèrent vers le lit de l'idole aux couettes. Elle eut juste le temps de voir une seringue être préparée et son bras reçut l'injection l'instant d'après. Sa vision se troubla et avant de retomber dans un sommeil elle entendit l'un des médecins dire « Prévenez ses amies, elle s'est réveillée ».

La fille aux pupilles vermeils ouvrit les yeux une nouvelle fois, regardant le plafond –toujours blanc, d'ailleurs–. Elle avait mal à la tête. Nom de dieu, ça faisait mal ! Elle devait prendre un doliprane maintenant, sinon elle n'allait pas tenir. Et pourquoi elle avait toujours envie de de dormir, qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel. Elle réussit à se hisser sur ses coudes, cherchant du regard un médicament sur sa table de nuit. Elle vit un bouton rouge sur son mur, c'était pour appeler les médecins, non ? Elle bougea son bras avec le peu de force qu'elle avait récupéré et appuya violemment sur ce bouton. Quelques instants plus tard une infirmière entra dans sa chambre, la regarda et s'exclama toute joyeuse :

« Ah, mademoiselle Yazawa ! La docteur Fujino avait raison, vous vous êtes réveillée rapidement ! Mais évitez de nous refaire une crise comme la dernière fois, d'accord ? Vous nous avez vraiment fait peur. D'ailleurs, on a déjà prévenu votre famille et vos amies, ça ne vous pose pas de problème, pas vrai ? Bien sûr que ça ne vous pose pas de problème, suis-je bête. Vous avez peut-être faim ? Je vais prévenir les personnes chargées du repas qui vont vous apporter à manger très rapidement, d'accord ?»

La plus petite des membres de µ's étouffa un grognement. N'avait-elle pas elle aussi le droit de choisir ce qu'elle avait envie de faire ? Enfin bon, elle avait faim après tout... Nico espérait juste que la nourriture soit meilleure que dans ses vagues souvenirs d'hôpital. Son plateau repas ne se fit pas attendre, et la nourriture était plutôt bonne –il fallait juste dépasser l'aspect visuel qui ne donnait pas vraiment l'appétit–. Et en plus elle avait eu le droit à un doliprane, après tout Dieu l'avait entendu. D'après le réveil électronique installé à côté d'elle, on était proche des quatorze heures. L'infirmière qui ne lui demandait pas son avis était repassée pour lui expliquer qu'elle avait dormis depuis hier matin jusqu'à maintenant. Et bien ça en faisait du sommeil, pas vrai ? Elle attrapa la télécommande mise à disposition sur sa commode et regarda un peu ce qu'il passait à la télé... Des émissions de cuisines, des jeux... Et ah ! Une chaîne musicale ! Autant se vider l'esprit avec quelque chose que Nico appréciait. Peut-être même qu'elle verrait leur concert qu'elles avaient effectué il y a de cela cinq jours, ça pouvait être sympa. La troisième année ferma les yeux un instant, s'abandonnant à la musique qui remplissait sa chambre. C'était le groupe Zhiend qui passait, des nouveaux qui débutaient mais qui étaient tout sauf mauvais. Nico se promit silencieusement qu'elle irait voir l'un de leur concert. En plus, à ce qu'il parait, leur chanteuse était aveugle –cela restait à vérifier–. Ce qui dérangeait la fille aux yeux rubis était le fait que personne ne lui avait expliqué sa soudaine sensation de paralysie, ou du moins de ne plus réussir à contrôler quelque chose. Quand elle avait voulu entamer le sujet, l'infirmière avait bredouillé deux phrases un peu maladroite, avait tourné le regard et s'en était allée presque aussitôt. Elle soupira... Quel bordel tout de même. Tout l'énervait, tout la gonflait... Elle avait juste envie de tout casser, encore une fois. La musique arrivait toujours dans ses oreilles, l'énervant un peu plus, elle murmura deux mots. Rien n'y faisait, personne ne se taisait. Son mal de tête l'a repris de plus belle, même avec le doliprane. Elle émit un léger grognement, se renfermant de plus en plus sur elle-même, le murmure de tout à l'heure devenait de plus en plus gros, toujours plus fort. Tout était écœurant. Sa voix, devenue soudainement rauque, émit un « ta gueule », elle attrapa la télécommande et d'un geste brusque elle éteignit la télé violemment. Son corps entier frissonna, pris soudain de violent spasme. Elle avait envie de _vomir_. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de se poser la question, sa tête se pencha en dehors du lit et elle régurgita son repas. Putain. Pourquoi elle était mal, et pourquoi personne ne voulait lui expliquer ce qui se passait ? Nico sombrait, de plus en plus, sentant son corps de dérobait, sa tête tomba dans l'oreiller et ses yeux se fermèrent... Elle voulait juste dormir, dormir encore un peu. Juste oublier.

Quand Nico se réveilla –encore, ça devenait beaucoup trop familier à son goût–, elle entendit des murmures. Des « oh, elle est réveillée ! », « Honoka, on devrait attendre qu'elle se lève elle-même tu sais », « Rin-chan ! Calme-toi ! »... Attendez, quoi ? _Rin_ ? _Honoka_ ? La demoiselle aux cheveux corbeaux releva la tête violemment, regardant complétement surprise les huit personnes en face d'elle. Elle entendit un léger « Nico ? », elle regarda à droite et à gauche, fixant tour à tour ses huit partenaires, ses huit _amies_. Elle les regarda chacune. Et ses yeux tombèrent sur _elle_. Elles se regardèrent un instant mais Nico ne réussit pas à supporter son regard, brisant le contact entre elles deux. Tout doucement, elle releva la tête et lâcha un léger « Salut » qui se voulait de manière posé, calme, comme si rien ne la paniquait. La première à réagir fut Rin, qui d'un coup se jeta violemment sur Nico –en poussant un « Nya », cela va de soit–, suivit d'une Hanayo bouleversée et d'une Umi toute émue. Honoka renifla bruyamment puis se jeta elle aussi, écrasant au passage Rin. Maki murmura quelque chose, toujours aussi impartiale, mais la plus petite du groupe fut presque sûre de voir un large sourire se dessiner sur son visage. Kotori rejoint le groupe avec Eli, Maki et Nozomi, toutes les quatre se voulant le moins émues possibles –bien qu'elles avaient toutes les larmes aux yeux–. Nico sourit doucement, tapota la tête de chacune des membres et dit d'une petite voix « Moi aussi je suis heureuse de vous voir, les filles ».

Mais un bonheur est toujours de courte durée, pas vrai ? Alors que les filles fêtaient leur retrouvaille, Honoka se permit une légère phrase, cherchant ses mots.

« - Nico, c'est normal que je ne sente pas ta jambe sous moi ?

Nico releva doucement la tête, ne comprenant pas. Elle regarda la leader de µ's un instant, cherchant une trace de plaisanterie dans ses yeux, mais elle n'y trouva que de l'inquiétude. Son regard se baissa machinalement sur sa jambe gauche, celle où était assise Honoka, et le plus inquiétant c'est qu'elle ne l'avait pas senti. Elle n'avait pas senti Honoka s'assoir ici, elle n'avait d'ailleurs jamais remarqué la forme de sa jambe à travers la couverture... Elle n'avait pas remarqué sa jambe _tout cours_. Un frisson parcourut l'échine de l'hospitalisée. Sa main agrippa la couverture et trembla violemment. Putain. Elle paniquait, ou plus exactement elle faisait une crise de panique. Ses amies la regardèrent un moment, troublées, cherchant la vérité parmi les paroles d'Honoka, n'ayant pas encore compris tout ce que cette nouvelle venait de bouleverser à l'intérieur de Nico.

« - Ara ara... Il semblerait que vos retrouvailles ne se soit pas aussi bien passées que prévu. »

Sa tête se releva, entrainant avec elle quelques mèches noires. Elle regarda la jolie brune en blouse qui venait d'entrer –jolie était presque un euphémisme–. Elle portait dans ses mains un dossier. La plus petite des membres ferma ses yeux un instant, respira doucement pour se calmer et regarda cette personne avec cet accent si étrange.

« - Hmm... Docteur Fujino, je suppose ? demanda la noiraude, voulant être sûr de ses hypothèses.

\- Tout à fait. Le docteur en charge de votre dossier, Mlle Nico Yazawa. lui répondit-elle, un sourire chaleureux sur le visage.

Non, ça n'allait pas marcher. Surtout pas maintenant. Pas le côté « en fait on a une mauvaise nouvelle donc on va vous faire croire que tout va bien se passer ». Il fallait que Nicocchi aille droit au but, sans détour. Qu'elle retire le sparadrap d'un coup, et qu'elle puisse juger après si cela avait vraiment fait mal ou non.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut en venir à mon dossier, s'il vous plait ? C'est quoi mon problème ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec ma jambe ?

Le sourire du docteur s'effaça, laissant place à un visage plus sérieux, elle tourna les feuilles et dit posément, en essayant d'être le plus clair possible

\- Bien, comme vous voulez. Vous avez subit un accident de circulation et vous avez été conduite à l'hôpital. On pensait d'abord que vous aviez un choc crânien –d'après la description des témoins, votre tête avait violemment frappée la chaussée– mais pas du tout. C'était surtout l'état de votre jambe gauche qui nous a inquiétés. Une partie avait été arrachée avec l'accident et malgré tous nos efforts, la conserver était impossible. Et si nous vous l'avions laissé trop longtemps, elle aurait pu s'infecter : ce qui aurait été dramatique. Désolé de vous l'annoncer aussi brutalement Mlle Yazawa, mais nous avons dû réaliser une amputation. Vous n'avez plus de jambe gauche. Évidemment, vous allez pouvoir utiliser une jambe mécanique pour vous aider mais... »

Nico n'écoutait même plus. Elle serrait violemment les couvertures de son lit. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire ? Être idole avec une jambe en moins ? Avec une jambe mécanique ? Personne n'accepterait ça. En plus ce n'était pas assez mignon pour marcher auprès du public. Son rêve de carrière était foutu. Complétement foutu. Mais à quoi ressemblerait µ's sans elle ? Non... Muse continuerait d'exister. Car comme l'avait dit Tsubasa « Un groupe a besoin d'un petit démon j'imagine ». Elle n'était pas importante... Après tout, la jeune fille aux couettes ne savait pas particulièrement bien danser ou chanter. Elle n'avait pas une carrure de leader comme Honoka et n'avait pas un caractère qui l'a démarquait vraiment. Enfin si, évidemment, il lui restait le _Nico Nico Nii_ , mais réellement ? C'était _ça_ sa dernière solution ? Merde.

C'est alors que Nico se rendit vraiment compte de la situation. Être idole c'était son rêve, certes, mais elle n'avait plus _du tout_ de jambe. Cette perte n'allait pas juste influencer sa passion mais toute sa vie. Elle allait avoir besoin d'aide, elle allait devoir être assistée, avoir des moments de faiblesse... Ne plus être capable de gérer quelque chose toute seule. Et puis, elle venait de perdre un membre. Une jambe...

Elle sentit une main secouer violemment son épaule. Elle tourna la tête et croisa le regard d'Honoka.

« - Nico... Tu... Ça va ?

L'hospitalisée regarda son amie, un sentiment de colère surgissant. Est-ce que ça allait ? Elle venait de perdre une jambe mais oui, tout allait bien. La vie était belle, les oiseaux chantaient, et elle venait juste de perdre une putain de jambe. Une jambe ! Elle murmura quelque chose.

\- Hé ? T'as dit quoi ? Parle plus fort voyons ! lui dit la leadeuse de µ's, un sourire sur le visage.

\- Barre-toi. Barrez-vous toutes. J'ai pas envie de vous voir ni de vous parler.

\- Mais... Nico... murmura Hanayo.

\- Maintenant ! vociféra la senpai, n'y tenant plus.

Les membres sursautèrent, et alors qu'Umi allait parler, Eli la coupa de court. Ça ne servait à rien de parler à Nico maintenant, surtout pas dans cet état. Elles présentèrent leur excuse et s'en allèrent toutes, une par une. Mme Fujino regarda un instant sa patiente, soupira et s'en alla. Avant de partir, elle lui fit savoir qu'elle passerait sûrement dans deux heures, voir comment elle allait. La porte se referma doucement et quand la membre de µ's se sentit seul, elle gémit et pleura à chaudes larmes.

« Merde »

 **P.O.V Nico :**

J'étais en boule, couverture sur moi, en train de regarder la télé, pièce dans le noir le plus complet. Ça faisait trois semaines que j'étais sortie de l'hôpital et je n'étais toujours pas retournée au lycée. Ma mère n'approuvait pas, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait y faire ? Ce n'était pas elle qui s'était faite renversée. De toute façon, je n'avais pas envie d'affronter le regard des gens... _Son_ regard. Surtout pas le sien. Je n'avais pas besoin de leur pitié ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Ma jambe mécanique trainait au sol, à côté du canapé. Alors que l'émission de jeu se terminait j'entendis le bruit des clés et la porte s'ouvrit. Une personne entra dans le salon, soupira, tira les rideaux pour faire passer de la lumière et ouvrit les fenêtres pour aérer. Elle éteignit la télévision et me regarda.

« - Nico, tu veux vraiment pas te bouger ? C'est pénible de s'occuper de toi.

\- Tais-toi, Maki. J'ai pas besoin de ton avis. Je t'ai jamais demandé de m'aider de toute façon.

Elle s'assit à côté de moi et me regarda plus durement.

\- Si tu veux que je me barre t'as qu'à le dire.

Elle se leva, posa le sac qui m'était destiné sur le sol et commença à s'en aller. Ma main attrapa sa veste et je dis timidement :

\- S'il te plait... Ne pars pas...

Elle se rassit à côté de moi, un sourire plus tendre sur son visage et passa sa main dans mes cheveux.

\- T'es fatigante. Bon, commença-t-elle en soulevant le sac qu'elle avait posé sur le sol, alors Nozomi m'a donné ça comme cours pour toi. D'après ce que j'ai compris t'as des devoirs de japonais... Tu vas les faire ?

\- J'en sais rien. répondis-je en attrapant une feuille volante et en jetant un regard au cours inscrit dessus.

La jeune fille aux cheveux rouges soupira –je devais vraiment l'exaspérer–.

\- Tu lui as dit merci au moins ? C'est elle qui te prend tout tes devoirs, moi je fais juste l'intermédiaire.

\- J'ai pas envie de la voir...

\- Nico. L'éviter ne fera pas taire tes sentiments, t'es au courant de ça, au moins ?

\- Ta gueule, Maki. Ta gueule, grommelais-je. Je le sais très bien. Mais je veux pas... Qu'elle me voit dans cet état. Pas comme ça. Et puis, quand une personne est malade, on n'est pas censée la ménager ? Tu ne veux pas essayer d'être plus gentille avec ta pauvre petite Nico ?

Elle se releva, ria légèrement, me dis qu'elle devait rentrer chez elle car elle avait un diner de famille important ce soir. Elle attrapa le double de mes clés que je lui avais donné, me regarda et avant de s'en aller dit :

\- Je dis juste qu'on a arrêté d'être _plus que des amies_ juste parce que tu l'aimais. Pas que ça me pose un problème, mais si tu ne te décides pas, on finira par te la voler. C'est tout ce que j'en dis. Et tu sais, tout comme moi, qu'elle plait à d'autres gens. »

La porte claqua, me laissant seule avec mes pensées. Maki... Pourquoi était-elle toujours obligée d'avoir raison ? J'étais un livre ouvert pour elle. Mon regard se posa sur l'une des feuilles de cours que m'avait apporté la jeune kohai. Je reconnaissais l'écriture de Nozomi, écriture toujours aussi soignée. Bon... Peut-être que j'allais les faire ces devoirs... Même si je n'allais sûrement pas retourner à l'académie Otonokizaka. Je mis délicatement ma jambe mécanique, comme m'avait appris la docteur Fujino. Je mis mon poids sur toute ma jambe droite et me hissais du canapé où j'étais assise depuis plus de huit heures. Ma fausse jambe se posa au sol, me permettant d'avoir un équilibre stable. Je pris les affaires que la pianiste m'avait donné, et me rendis dans ma chambre.

Le jour d'après, malgré toute ma motivation, il me fut impossible de mettre un pas en dehors de mon habitat. J'avais fait une nuit blanche, entre les mots de Maki et la nuit passée sur mon téléphone, l'envie de dormir m'avait semblé bien secondaire. Et pourtant, il fallait se lever. J'étais seule encore, dans cet appartement trop grand pour une jeune fille handicapée. Je fis quelques exercices avec ma jambe gauche, m'appuyant plus sur elle que sur ma jambe droite. Je m'allongeais sur mon canapé et observa la table du salon du coin de l'œil. Il restait une feuille et un stylo. J'avais oublié de les ranger. Mais bizarrement, j'attrapais le stylo, me mis en face de la feuille et commença à écrire des paroles de chansons. Même si je ne pouvais plus être une idole, je pouvais au moins faire semblant d'en être une. C'était lâche, je le savais. Mais me confronter à la réalité était plus dur que je l'imaginais. J'avais peur. Parce que si je me confrontais à la réalité, je devais sortir dehors. Et sortir dehors n'était pas prévu dans mes plans avant très longtemps. L'aide de Maki était suffisante et même si ça ne lui convenait pas, ce n'était pas grave. J'étais égoïste, trop égoïste. Ma main attrapa le stylo à encre noir et commença à écrire. Mais peu à peu, le sommeil me rattrapait. Peut-être que j'aurai du dormir cette nuit, ma tête se reposa sur l'un des accoudoirs du canapé, un oreiller sous la tête, une couverture qui trainait sur mon corps frêle et à peine avais-je fermé les yeux que je me sentis tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

Un léger bruit de serrure qui tournait me fit ouvrir les yeux. La lumière du soir qui était filtrait par les rideaux m'indiquait plus ou moins à l'heure. C'était Maki qui m'apportait les devoirs. J'avais dormi autant de temps. Je me redressais et attrapa la feuille. Les bruits de pas se rapprochèrent vers moi, doucement, comme si la compositrice de Muse redécouvrait mon appartement. Pourtant ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle entrait. Je ne m'étais pas retournée vers elle, toujours en train de chercher des paroles.

« - Maki, mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? avais-je questionné, Maki était bizarre.

Pas de réponse.

\- Tu sais, il y a ce qui s'appelle la politesse. Tu pourrais au moins me dire bonjour.

Toujours pas de réponse, j'avais l'impression de parler à un mur.

\- Hé, tu m'en veux toujours pour hier ? Si tu veux j'enverrais un message à Nozo-.

Je m'arrêtais d'un coup. J'avais voulu me retourner, pour voir le visage de la jeune fille aux cheveux rouges mais à la place je n'avais trouvé que des cheveux violets attachés en deux couettes tombantes. A la place de voir une de mes kohai, se dressait devant moi ma plus grande frayeur. La personne que j'avais le moins envie de voir en ce moment. La personne qui malgré tous mes efforts, m'attirais irrémédiablement vers elle. Nozomi. Elle portait son sac puis dans ses mains trainait une pochette où je pouvais deviner qu'à l'intérieur se trouvait mes cours. Nos regards se croisèrent, mon souffle s'arrêta un instant, cherchant une solution de repli, une protection. Je ne pouvais pas soutenir ses yeux verts. Je baissais ma tête pour observer d'un air très intéressé la feuille couverte d'écriture que j'étais en train de serrer violemment entre mes mains.

« - Nicocchi, pourquoi tu ne me regardes jamais dans les yeux ?

Je relevais mon visage un instant pour le rebaisser dans la seconde. Ses prunelles ne portaient aucune once de pitié, de tristesse ou des choses dans ce genre. Juste de la colère. Une énorme colère qui allait me balayer sur son passage. Des bruits de pas. Elle se rapprochait de moi. Son souffle frotta mon visage.

\- Regarde-moi, Nico.

Sa voix était froide, trop froide pour la Nozomi que j'aimais et qui faisait vibrer mon cœur à chaque instant. C'était un ordre, pas une requête. Je reportais mon regard sur elle. Nos nez se touchaient presque. Merde. Je savais déjà que je devais rougir comme pas possible. Un sourire apparût sur son visage et elle soupira doucement.

\- J'ai cru que tu me détestais... Ne me fais plus jamais peur comme ça, Nicocchi.

Je n'aurai pas dû répondre. Tout allait déraper, je le savais. Mais le cœur n'écoute jamais la raison, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je ne pourrais jamais te détester Nozomi...

Et pendant une demi-seconde je les ai vues. Des rougeurs. Des rougeurs sur ces joues. Nozomi _rougissait_ ?

\- Alors, commença-t-elle doucement, pourquoi est-ce que tu me fuis depuis près de cinq mois ? Au début, j'ai cru que tu m'en voulais à cause des Washi Washi Max. Puis, j'ai cru que ta récente rupture avec Maki te déprimait un peu. Même si c'était d'un commun accord d'après ce que vous nous aviez dit, tu avais l'air triste et distante... Et chaque fois que tu pouvais éviter la discussion avec moi, tu le faisais. Même ce jour quand on est toutes venus te voir après ton accident, tu as évité de me regarder dans le blanc des yeux... Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal Nico ? Dit-le moi s'il te plait ! s'écria-t-elle subitement en me prenant par les épaules.

Ma tête bouillonnait, trop d'informations en même temps. Qu'est-ce que je devais faire, qu'est-ce que je devais lui dire ? Cette situation n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Et tout ça, ça devait être de la faute de Maki qui lui avait donné mes clés. J'entendais sa respiration, ses mains qui refusaient de lâcher mes épaules. Tout allait trop rapidement et il n'y avait qu'une seule issue : la rejeter, encore. Et la raison reprenait le dessus sur le cœur, c'était un cycle infernal. Mes mains la poussèrent violemment et elle tomba sur le sol. Elle me regarda, surprise.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille. Va-t'en. J'ai pas envie de te parler. Tu me dégoûtes, Nozomi.

Un mot de trop, sûrement. Une parole que je n'aurai jamais dû dire. Je vis son corps trembler, elle se releva et avant que je n'aie pu dire quoi que ce soit sa main atterrit sur ma joue. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et ma joue me lançait. Elle venait réellement de me gifler ?

\- Et en plus tu frappes les malades ? Eh bien, c'est pas glorieux... dis-je en riant jaune.

Mais qu'est-ce que je foutais ? J'avais vraiment envie qu'elle me déteste ? Merde. Non, je te jure que ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire Nozomi. Mais ma fierté et mon honneur refusent que je te laisse voir mes sentiments. Je suis désolé, vraiment. Si tu savais à quel point je tenais à toi, si tu savais à quel point je t'aimais, tu fuirais. Accepter le fait que j'ai aimé Maki est une chose, accepter le fait que je t'aime toi en est une autre. Qu'est-ce que je ferais si tu me déteste ? Alors pitié, Nozomi, dit quelque chose. Dit que tu ne me déteste pas, même si je ne suis qu'une personne égoïste. S'il te plait... _Dit moi que tu m'aimes_...

\- Pourquoi tu me mens ? dit-elle les mains crispées, ses phalanges devant blanches.

\- Je... Je ne te mens pas.

\- Je te connais depuis ta première année, Nicocchi. Je sais quand tu me mens. Je sais quand tu veux pleurer. Je sais que tu as réellement aimé Maki, par exemple. Et je sais aussi que tu veux prouver au monde entier, ainsi qu'à toi-même, que tu es une grande idole, je sais auss-

\- Tais-toi ! hurlais-je, la coupant violemment.

\- Je sais aussi, reprit-elle plus doucement, que tu as peur de ne plus être bonne à rien. Que tu as peur d'être laissée de côté et que-

\- Mais bordel, tais-toi ! Arrête ! Tu comprends pas quel mot dans laisse-moi tranquille ?! Barre-toi ! Tu me dégoûtes ! Arrête de m'approcher ! Juste arrête !

Et tout doucement, Nozomi s'approcha de moi. Elle tendit la main, effleurant ma joue, me faisant frémir par la même occasion. Elle s'avançait vers moi comme on s'approche d'un animal effrayé. Ses bras vinrent encercler ma taille, s'agrippant à mon dos. Je me débattis, lui donnais des coups de poings sur son ventre, hurlais, refusais de l'écouter. Mais je savais qu'au fond de moi, qu'elle venait encore une fois de s'ancrer en moi.

\- Nico... murmura-t-elle à mon oreille, d'une voix douce. Alors, qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu te faire pour te mettre dans cet état ?

\- Mais arrê-

\- Nicocchi.

Ce n'était ni dit méchamment, ni dit trop froidement. Un subtil mélange d'ordre et de compassion. Une solution se voulant direct sans manquer pour autant de tact. Ma carapace se brisa, une larme roula sur ma joue, suivie de plusieurs d'autres.

\- Je voulais pas que tu me vois dans cet état... Je ne ressemble plus à rien, murmurais-je en ravalant mes sanglots. J'aurai voulu rester terrer chez moi des années s'il le fallait, juste pour que tu m'oublies, juste pour que tu gardes l'image d'une Nico pouvant marcher sur ses deux jambes. Une Nico qui a désormais besoin d'utiliser une jambe mécanique. Je ne peux même plus être une idole ! J'ai besoin d'être une idole... Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de ma vie après ? µ's pourra toujours exister sans moi, mais moi est-ce que j'existerais toujours ?! _J'ai besoin de toi_ ,Nozomi... Mais toute ma raison me pousse à te fuir et je sais qu'elle a raison ! Mais je n'y arrive pas...

\- Mais, enfin Nico, pourquoi tu devrais me fuir ? Je serais toujours là quoi qu'il arrive. me chuchota-t-elle doucement, cherchant ses mots, cherchant une réponse dans mes yeux.

\- Parce que je t'aime...

Ses yeux s'agrandirent et je pris conscience de mes paroles. Je me dégageais de ses bras violemment et m'éloigna d'elle aussi loin que le canapé pu me le permettre. Je me mis en boule, pris ma tête dans mes bras et murmura des « désolé » à tout va. J'avais tout foiré.

Un silence particulièrement gênant s'installa entre nous deux. Aucune de nous deux ne savaient quoi faire. J'étais complétement tétanisée. Mes larmes s'intensifièrent, et mon souffle saccadé remplit le silence de la pièce. Nozomi ne disait rien, ne faisait aucun mouvement et je sentais son regard me fixer. Au moins dans un sens, elle n'était pas partie en courant et était restée là. Et puis un froissement de vêtements se fit entendre, un geste doux qui se rapprochait de moi. Deux mains attrapèrent ma tête pour la poser sur la poitrine de la joueuse de Tarot. Mes pupilles s'agrandirent de stupeur, je murmurais des phrases incomplètes, cherchant mes mots, essayant de comprendre le pourquoi du comment ce geste. Son pouce s'appuya sur mon menton, remontant mon visage, nos yeux se croisèrent, et elle m'embrassa.

Ses lèvres étaient aussi douces que j'avais pu les imaginer et je lâchais un petit gémissement. _Attendez ? Quoi ?_ El-Elle venait de m'embrasser ? Mais-Mais, pourquoi ? Mais enfin, je, quoi ?! Ma tête bouillonnait et si on avait été dans un film Disney, de la fumée serait sortie de mes oreilles. Prenant mon courage à deux mains (ou du moins, le peu de courage qui me restait) je dis d'une voix qui se voulait claire mais qui ne l'était pas vraiment :

\- Je-Je... Attend, quoi ? Pou-Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Parce que c'est complétement ridicule, je veux dire, tu ne peux pas m'aimer... Et puis, merde, pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est réciproque, Nicocchi.

Ma mâchoire tomba. La rougeur sur les joues de Nozomi prouvait qu'elle ne mentait pas, mais, c'était vraiment possible ce genre de hasard pareil ? Je bégayais encore plus, les mots se mélangeant dans ma tête. Elle pencha sa tête vers mon oreille et murmura délicatement des mots qui me firent frémir de plus belle :

\- Tu es mignonne quand t'es gênée, Nico.

\- Tai-Tais-toi...

Elle me sourit doucement, m'embrassa de nouveau et je sentis un sourire se former contre mes lèvres. Elle souriait. Elle souriait pendant qu'elle m'embrassait. On était en train de s'embrasser. Nozomi et moi. Je suppose que ça voulait dire qu'on était en couple... Nozomi était _ma_ petite-amie. Elle me regarda de nouveau, éclata de rire doucement, embrassa la joue qu'elle avait giflé précédemment et me dit

\- Tu viendras en cours demain, hein ? »

J'hochais la tête. Oui j'allais venir en cours. Parce qu'elle sera là pour me soutenir. Et puis, il y aura Maki, il y aura µ's. La fille aux cheveux violets attrapa doucement ma main, la serra et me dit d'une voix tendre.

« Je t'aime aussi, Nico ».

* * *

 **Cette fin est complétement guimauvesque. J'écris vraiment des trucs comme ça ? La honte...  
**

 **J'espère en tout cas que vous avez apprécié (non, les fans du MakiNico et du NozoEli, ne me tuez pas... Je vous jure que j'adore aussi ces deux couples, juste moins...).**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une petit review avec le bouton en bas, parce qu'en faite, c'est plutôt cool les review pour nous. Puis on voit si vous avez aimé !  
Vous pouvez aussi passer me dire bonjour sur Twitter, j'adorerai parler avec des fans de Love Live !**

 **Bisous les gens,  
Chipita.**

 **P.S : Pour les petites références discrètes que j'ai glissé au travers de cette fic' : Le docteur Fujino fait évidemment référence à Shizuru Fujino de Mai Hime et le groupe Zhiend est une référence direct à Charlotte ! Si vous les aviez trouvé, je vous félicite très fort !**


End file.
